


Power

by Galactique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cruelty, Dark, Force Lightning, Gen, Palpatine being evil, Power Imbalance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palpatine has other uses for his apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

A warm breeze swirls through the garden, gently rustling the trees and carrying the exquisite scent of ripe fruit and blooming flowers through the window. The silk curtains wave as if to welcome the night air. A single candle burns on a dark wooden night table, emitting a pleasant scent of herbs and musk. It bathes the room in a golden glow, mixing with the pale moonlight that streams through the high windows. 

Sheev Palpatine sits on a cushioned chair by the window, a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. He gazes out over Theed, Naboo, sighing in contentment. It had been a long week in the senate. The commotion, the impassioned speeches…Palpatine always left with a headache. Luckily, he was allowed time away from Coruscant. There were no other places in the galaxy he'd rather be than Naboo. Lovely nights like these soothe his worries and put his mind at ease. He takes a sip of tea. Yes, what a lovely night this was. He only has one more task to complete before retiring to bed. 

There is a faint knock at his chamber doors.

“Enter.”

The doors swing open and his hooded apprentice walks in. He soundlessly moves across the thick, ornate rug, his long black robes trailing across the ground, as the doors swing shut behind him. When he stops an arm’s length away from Palpatine and clasps his hands behind his back, Palpatine looks away from the window and smiles. His apprentice stares back, his yellow eyes empty.

“You’ve arrived on time, Maul. Beautiful night, is it not?”

His apprentice’s eyes wander to the window. “Yes, my Master.”

Palpatine finishes his tea and sets it aside on the windowsill. Maul turns his gaze back to Palpatine, expectant. The silence stretches for a few minutes as Palpatine leafs through his book before discarding it and standing up.

“Come now, why so glum?” he says, reaching out and touching Maul’s face. His Zabrak is truly a wonder to behold with his bright golden eyes and intricate, black and scarlet tattoos. He has worked on this raw, feral masterpiece for years.

The apprentice keeps his mesmerizing eyes on Palpatine, his expression blank. Palpatine digs his fingernails into Maul's cheeks, drawing blood and trying to get a reaction, but Maul still stares at him, unblinking. 

Palpatine sighs at his apprentice’s taut, cold demeanor. “Let’s get this over with, then."

Maul nods and peels off his clothes, revealing his impeccable, lean body. Palpatine pushes Maul onto his bed. He rubs his hands over Maul’s stomach and chest, small sparks of energy emitting from his fingertips and trailing over Maul's body.

Maul stifles a gasp when Palpatine increases the strength of his Force lightning, painfully singing his flesh. He relentlessly lights Maul's nerves on fire until he squirms and grips the satin sheets so hard that Palpatine worries they might tear. When his apprentice reaches his breaking point , Palpatine relents slightly, smiling as Maul cries out. 

Maul tries to curl up by pulling his muscular legs to his chest, gritting his teeth at the next unbearable burst of electricity his Master sends through him, but Palpatine won't have it. He laughs menacingly as he uses the Force to unfurl Maul again and hold him in place. Maul keeps his eyes open, his lip quivering slightly. Palpatine is slightly unnerved by the way he gazes at him, so he forces the Zabrak to turn over onto his stomach and resumes pouring the vile, crackling plasma into him from behind, relishing in his inhuman screams. 

Palpatine always gets a thrill from using his lightning. It gives him an immense rush of power and satisfaction to see it light up the room in an exquisite blue as it dances wildly through his victim's body. He must be careful not to overdo it, though; he only uses enough strength to make Maul feel indescribable agony. He doesn't want to disfigure or kill his apprentice. Not yet.


End file.
